The Second Child Of Guy And Elizabeth Gisborne
by QueenOfTheDiamondDogs
Summary: A one shot story about the second child of Lord and Lady Gisborne. It does not go without its problems for the young couple. A Companion Story to A Fallen Angel. Guy/OC, Will S/ Kate. M for sexual scenes and birthing scene


**The Second Child Of Guy And Elizabeth Gisborne**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters of Elizabeth and Daniel Gisborne**

**Rating: M for sexual situations and birth scene**

**A/N: A companion story to my "A Fallen Angel" story.**

**Summary: A one shot story about the second child of Lord and Lady Gisborne. It does not go without its problems for the young couple.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - – - - - - - - - - - -**

In the wild meadows, that surrounded Locksley, a young woman with a fair complexion and dark hair sat on a blanket and watched the small village of Locksley below her. A gentle spring breeze past by her, causing her hair to move slightly. She was dressed modestly; a simple green dress with white trimmings. If a stranger walked by her, they would think she was just a mere villager but to the villagers of Locksley, she was the Lady of the Manor, wife of Sir Guy of Gisborne. Elizabeth Gisborne was born Elizabeth Scarlett, the daughter of Locksley's carpenter and his first wife, the late Elizabeth Davies. This put Sir Guy in a new light. He married well below his own station for love rather than for power and wealth and the villagers of Locksley respected him for that.

The young woman was already a mother to her 16 month son, Daniel and in her heart she wished for another child but kept her wish a secret from her husband. The family were happy as they were. Guy would go to Nottingham everyday to discuss issues with the current Sheriff of Nottingham, which was Robin. Occasionally, Elizabeth would join Guy in Nottingham but she found the politics of their professional lives rather dull and boring and began to remain in Locksley with her son more often. She enjoyed taking a blanket and a small basket of food up to the meadows with Daniel, like she was today.

Daniel had mastered the art of walking but would occasionally lose balance and fall. He would not cry but would get up straight away and continue on. He was a quiet baby but when he fussed, he liked to make himself heard. From her place, Elizabeth watched Daniel run around the meadow, turning to look at her to make sure he could still see her and that she was watching him running. She smiled as he ran back towards her, Elizabeth held her hands out towards him and caught him when he leapt into her embrace. "Mama." He giggled loudly as he held onto her.

Every time, he spoke the word 'Mama', Elizabeth's heart would melt. He was growing so quickly. To both Guy and Elizabeth, it only seemed like yesterday that he came into their lives. Guy hadn't known that Elizabeth was pregnant until she turned up in Sherwood forest with a severe fever and her large stomach. Within a day, they were married and Elizabeth had given birth to their son. They were content.

"So, this is where my wife and son are hiding.?" Guy announced as he walked up the hill towards Elizabeth and Daniel, who were sitting together on the blanket but as soon as Daniel saw and heard his father, he pulled out of his mother's arms and ran towards his father, giggling with glee. And when Guy lifted him up into his arms quickly and spun him around, Daniel giggled even more. After the spinning, Guy moved towards his wife and sat next to her on the blanket with Daniel still in his arms. "Hello love." He whispered softly and kissed her below her ear. "I am finished for the day."

"Good." She smiled softly as she leant against his side, raising her hand and resting it on her son's back, who was settled in his father's embrace and slowly falling asleep in Guy's arms. "Let's get Daniel back to the manor and spend the rest of the evening together." Smiling softly up at Guy, who was smirking slightly. "What?" Guy looked around Elizabeth, causing her to look also and saw her maid slowly walking towards them with a basket in her hand. "What are you planning Guy?"

"Rose, is going to take care of Daniel for the rest of the afternoon and you and I are going to spend it alone." Quickly kissing her cheek before carefully standing up with a sleeping Daniel in his arms. Rose gave a quick curtsey and placed the basket on the ground to be able to take the sleeping child from her master. Once Rose had left him, Guy bent down and took the basket and moved back to Elizabeth, who was staring at him with confusion but a small smile was on her lips as he sat back down next to her. He placed the basket in front of them and pulled back the blanket, that was covering it, to reveal some bread, fruit and a bottle of wine.

"Oh Guy." She smiled softly as she reached forward, took a piece of strawberry and was about to take a bite of it when Guy took it from her and held it for her to eat. Elizabeth gave a small giggle as she leaned forward, parted her lips a little, keeping her gaze on her husband as she took a bite from the strawberry. Guy leant forward and captured her lips with his, tasting the strawberry on her lips. The two sat on the meadow hill eating their small picnic, talking quietly as they watched the village below them. As the sun slowly sank in the sky and their picnic was finished, Guy and Elizabeth lay flat on their blanket with Elizabeth resting her head on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you well, my love?" He asked softly as he ran his fingers down her back. "You've been quiet this evening."

Elizabeth raised her head slightly, resting her chin on his chest. "Enjoying the moment." Smiling softly as she slowly moved up towards him until their faces were close together and she gently kissed him. She felt his hand move up her back and tangled his fingers in her long dark locks, holding her close to him. His hands began to undo her dress ties but she stopped him. "Not here." She whispered hotly but he pulled her closer, abandoning her ties. "Guy..." She laughed lightly. "Someone will see." She laughed louder when he carefully rolled them over until she was lying on the blanket and he lay over her.

"No they shan't." He chuckled softly as he dipped his head and kissed the base of her neck, moving down the exposed part of her chest until he reached her dress. "No one shall disturb us." He kept his lips against her skin above her dress as his hands moved down her body until they reached her waist. He slowly pulled her skirts up until the hem reached her knees.

"Guy..." She breathed softly as his fingers moved from her dress to her knees. "Not here." She whispered softly as his hands moved under her skirts, caressing her thighs gently. "Stop it Guy." She gasped softly as his fingers from his right hand brushed along her sex. "Stop..." She tried to protest but the feeling was all too good especially when he pushed two fingers inside her, curling them slightly within her she groaned with pleasure. "Oh Guy!" She moaned loudly, forgetting they were in view of the village and possibly in earshot but she didn't care.

His fingers were moving in and out of her at a slow and torturous pace. He grinned when her hips began to move with his fingers, trying to encourage him to move them faster but he would not. He twisted his fingers as he moved them quicker within her. His other hand pushed her skirts up to the waist, exposing the lower half of her body to the cool summer air. Her legs were parted for him as he settled between them, his fingers still moving within her as he moved his body down her own until his mouth was level with her sex and his moving fingers. Glancing up at his panting wife, she was looking down at him in shock as he lowered his mouth onto the small nub above her slit, sucking it slightly and making her cry out in pleasure.

"Guy... Guy..." She gasped and moaned his name. "Oh Guy!" Elizabeth cried out as his lips and fingers tortured her body in the most pleasurable way she had never known until now. "Please Guy! I need you!" She moaned louder as her hands gripped the blanket beneath her tightly as she arched her back and moved her hips. "Please Guy! This is torture!" She moaned loudly as his tongue flicked her sensitive nub and his fingers moved faster.

"Nearly there, Lizzie." He whispered against her skin as he moved his fingers faster, the feeling of her walls tightening around his fingers was arousing him more and more. His hardness was pressing against his breeches painfully but the pleasures of his wife were more important than his own. Guy moaned quietly as her insides quivered tightly around his fingers and her cries were loud and her back arched in pleasure with her body shaking. He smirked as he pulled his fingers from her, still watching her; her eyes tight shut as she slowly relaxed.

"You are dangerous Sir Guy." She whispered as she opened her eyes slowly and fixed them upon him. "Let us go back to the manor and finish what you have started." Guy remained silent as he moved up her body until he was lying over her once more. He bent down and captured her lips with his own. Her protests became silent even when he began to undo the front ties of her dress. They were lost in each other now; her hands tangled in his hair and his hands pulled the front of her dress down to free her breasts.

Guy pulled away from her lips and moved down her body once again until his lips were level with one of her breasts. "No one will disturb us." He whispered softly, his breath brushing against her skin. Elizabeth was about to complain but his mouth began to pleasure her left breast and his hand kneaded her right breast. His lips suckled the rosy nipple, his tongue licking at the erect nipple. Elizabeth was moaning louder than before, she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle her cries. Guy dragged his lips from her left breast across the skin of her chest and covering the right nipple, repeating the action that he had done with her left breast. His hands had now moved to his breeches and slowly began to undo them.

Elizabeth felt him give a sigh of relief against her breast. Through her lust filled eyes, she saw that he had removed his breeches until they were at his ankles. She moved her hand away from her mouth and placed it under his chin, raising his head to look up at her. Their eyes met and they saw their partner's eyes were filled with lust, love and desire for the other. "Make love to me, Guy."

"I intend to, my love." He grinned as he moved back up to her, settling between her parted legs. "First, relax." He chuckled as he pressed the tip of his hardness against her dripping sex. "Second, I love you." He whispered hotly before thrusting deep into her, causing her to cry out in pleasure and her eyes snap shut. Usually Guy would wait for her to be adjusted to him but today he immediately started to thrust within her. Elizabeth gasped in shock and opened her eyes, fixing them upon her husband. Guy moved quicker within her as he bent down and kiss her lips hurriedly. Her hands gripped his shoulders as she hooked one leg over his hip, causing him to get deeper into her. "Oh Lizzie!" He groaned, bending his head and his lips pressed against her neck as he thrust harder and faster within her.

Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly as she moved with him. Their bodies moving in synch as well as their hearts. "Oh Guy!" Elizabeth moaned loudly as she felt move quicker, causing the warmth in her stomach to grow and grow.

Guy felt Elizabeth's end was nearing as was his own. He raised his head and looked down at his wife, who was gasping softly and her eyes shut. "Look at me, Lizzie." Her eyes fluttered open and locked her eyes with the blue eyes of her husband. They continued to move together until they were soon overcome with their climaxes. Guy realised deep within Elizabeth and she held tight onto him as she cried out his name repeatedly. The two lay on the blanket for a moment until they stopped shaking and their grips on the other lessened. "I love you." Guy whispered softly as he pulled from her and pulled his breeches up.

"I love you." Elizabeth whispered softly as her fingers ran up and down his arm when he lay next to her, pushing her skirts down and tied the front of her dress to cover her exposed breasts. "Thank you love." She smiled as they lay together on the blanket as the sun disappeared in the horizon. "Let us return to the manor. I'm cold." She mumbled softly and sat up straight, turning to look behind her. "Come on." She grinned down at her husband, who was close to falling asleep on the blanket. "Guy, come on. Let us return to our son and our bed." She grinned cheekily down at him.

"To that I cannot disagree to." Sitting up straight, close to Elizabeth where he was able to kiss her gently. Soon they were standing up with two blankets and a picnic basket and returning to their home. The majority of the villagers were in their cottages and settling for the night, ready for the next day. The young couple walked towards the manor with an arm around the other to spend another passionate night together.

_One Month later_

Every morning Elizabeth found herself crouching over a bucket, vomiting violently. Guy was never home in the morning when she was experience this sickness. This confirmed to Elizabeth that she was expecting another child. If all her children had survived the pregnancies, this would be her fourth child; she miscarried two of them and Daniel was her only living child. Her heart was full of joy when she finally realised that she was expecting another child but the fear soon replaced the joy. She feared for her life and for the life of her child. Her own mother had died giving birth to her and her twin brother, who also died at the birth. Leaving Elizabeth the only surviving child between her mother and father until her father remarried and he and his second wife, Jane, had two sons; Will and Luke.

She adored her brothers and they all had a loving sibling relationship and Elizabeth wanted that for Daniel and now that she was expecting another baby, she felt that they would have that. All she had to do was visit a midwife and ask her to confirm it and then break the news to Guy.

Once she was dressed and ready to leave the manor, she stood in front of her looking glass and ran her hands over the flatness of her stomach. She could not wait to be round with a child, Guy's child and she wanted him to experience this pregnancy with her. She left Daniel in the care of her maid and she made her way to the local midwife but when she reached the small cottage, the female was rushing out and straight to the carpenter's cottage. She knew her sister-in-law, Kate, was due to give birth soon and it looked like it was today. Elizabeth smiled broadly as she made her way to her childhood home and saw her brother sitting outside the cottage with an anxious look. "Is it time?" She asked excitedly as she approached the cottage. Her brother and Kate had fallen in love pretty soon after meeting and were married within 6 months of meeting and were now about to have their first child.

"Yes." He nodded slowly. "Now I know how Guy felt when you were having Daniel." Glancing behind him, listening to Kate's groans. "I don't know how you women do it." He laughed nervously as he turned to look straight ahead and saw his daughter playing happily with other girls from the village. "You can go in if you want to." Smiling at his sister, who was biting her lower lip nervously and looking between her younger brother and his home. "What is wrong?" Standing in front of her and placing his hand on her shoulder. "Lizzie?" He asked sternly. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm pregnant." She said nervously. "Not entirely sure." Shrugging her shoulder and smirking slightly.

"Well, congratulations big sister." Hugging her lightly. "Do you want to go in with Kate? Her mother is with her too."

Elizabeth shook her head a little. "I don't think I'd cope with the blood and there is enough people with her." She smiled softly. "I'll go to Matilda and ask her." Smiling again and hugging her younger brother. "Good luck and congratulations little brother."

"You too." He hugged her back and let go to listen to his wife's small cries. He was comforted by these sounds as he remembered when his sister was in labour, her cries were deafening but she had weak from her fever and could have died at any point during or after the birth. He gave thanks to God everyday because He spared his sister from the same fate that her mother had suffered. Will watched his sister walk out of the village in the direction of the wise woman's house and smiled at the quickness of her walk, which indicated to him that she was happy. Very happy.

Elizabeth walked the short distance out of the village to Matilda's cottage, which she shared with her daughter, her daughter's husband and their two children. "Matilda?" She called into the cottage, tapping on the wood of the open door.

"Lady Gisborne." She smiled broadly and gestured for her to come in. "This is a surprise. You've grown since I last saw you." Laughing quietly as she pressed her hand against Elizabeth's stomach. "This is what you have come to see me about?" Rubbing it gently as she smiled broadly at the young woman.

"Is it that obvious?" Looking down at her abdomen where Matilda's hand was still pressed against her. "I didn't think I was too far along."

"I have had children of my own, Elizabeth Gisborne and my children have had their own children. Of course I know these things." Taking her hand away from Elizabeth's stomach. "Come." Moving into the back of her cottage, which was filled with home-made remedies and ingredients. "Let's see you properly." Elizabeth had followed her and sat on the make shift bed. "Lie down girl. Goodness. Just as nervous as your mother was when she came to see my own mother." Rolling her eyes as Elizabeth lay down. "Just bend your knees and let your skirts rest at your knees." Matilda instructed her as she washed her hands with clean, warm water and Elizabeth lay comfortably with her legs in the right position. Matilda moved forward and examined Elizabeth. Elizabeth lay still as Matilda checked her. "You are most definitely expecting a child." Standing up straight and pulled Elizabeth's skirts back over her knees. "Congratulations." She smiled as she helped Elizabeth sit up straight.

"Thank you Matilda." Smiling broadly as her hand instinctively rested upon her stomach, her thumb swiping across it softly. "Thank you so much." Laughing softly as happy tears fell down her cheeks. As she stood up, she hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand. "Crying already."

"Sir Guy, does not know what he has let himself in for." Matilda laughed as she held out a bag of lavender. "Sniffing the flower should calm the sickness slightly but it will not get rid of it completely." Elizabeth reached for her purse. "No!" Matilda said suddenly. "This is free. Congratulations my lady." Matilda smiled and jokingly curtseyed to her. "Now, get out of here. I've got things to do. I don't want to see you again unless the child is facing the wrong way or it is your birthing time. Don't you go calling that old joke from the village." Wagging her finger at her as she lead her out of the cottage. "Now, go and break the news to your husband."

Elizabeth chuckled as she walked away from the cottage and in the general direction of the carpenter's cottage. Will was still sitting outside the cottage with an axe in his hand and he was whittling away at some wood. "Nothing yet?" She sat next to him on the grass and looking up at him.

He shook his head and sighed heavily. "Will she be all right Lizzie? I can't lose her too." The memory of his first wife's death appeared fresh in his mind as Kate's groans continued inside the cottage.

"You won't lose Kate. She's too stubborn to leave you." Elizabeth laughed and placed her arm on his knee. "Stop worrying Will. She will be fine if you think positive." Tapping his knee as she relaxed next to him. The two sat in silence as Will's daughter, Kate's sister and other girls from the village were playing together. Not long after Elizabeth arrived, Kate's cries stopped and were replaced by the sounds of a baby's cries. The two stood up and waited for the midwife or Kate's mother to come outside and tell Will the news. Elizabeth held her brother's hand gently but he held it tightly from nerves.

Kate's mother appeared in the door and saw them watching the door. "My lady." She curtseyed to Elizabeth, who was about to complain at Rebecca's manners towards her but she immediately spoke to Will. "Do you want to come and see your wife and son?" She smiled broadly at her son-in-law.

Will let go of Elizabeth's hand and cautiously went inside after his mother-in-law. Elizabeth remained outside for a moment and then followed him inside. She followed him into her father's old room and saw a relaxed but an exhausted looking Kate sitting up on the bed with a small bundle wrapped in a clean blanket in her arms. Will was now sitting next to her, kissing her gently and turning to look at his newborn son. "He is beautiful." He whispered softly as he ran a finger over his newborn son's cheek as the baby slept peacefully in his mother's arms.

"Congratulations Kate." Elizabeth spoke quietly towards her sister-in-law, who gave her a smile and nod in return. "I just came to visit my new nephew. I will visit another time when you have rested enough." Smiling gently and leaving them to bond over their new child. As she left she was attacked by her niece, who wrapped her arms around Elizabeth's legs. "Hello darling." Kneeling down in front of her and hugging her tightly. "Go to Papa. He has a surprise for you." Tapping Djaq's nose with the tip of her finger. "But you have to be very quiet."

"Is it the new baby?" Her eyes wide with excitement. Elizabeth only had to nod once and the young girl ran past her and into the cottage. Elizabeth gave a laugh as she stood up straight and walked through the village, speaking to the people there. Some were new to the village for a few years but many remembered her from when she was a child. She always enjoyed talking to the villagers as a friend rather than a noblewoman but many saw her as the Lady of the manor rather than Elizabeth.

Elizabeth returned to the manor to find Guy was still in Nottingham and Daniel asleep after eating his midday dinner. So this gave Elizabeth time to relax and revel in the news of her pregnancy. Guy didn't return until late in the evening when they were sitting down to the small evening dinner after putting Daniel to bed. "How is Robin?" Elizabeth asked politely as they ate.

"Good. Busy. There have been reports of rebellion in the north in the name of the Prince but they don't seem to be nearing here." He smiled at her before drinking from his goblet. "Not drinking your wine?" He asked cautiously.

"Slight headache." Smiling gently as she sat back on her chair. "I think an early night is needed for me." Standing up straight. "Take your time." She whispered when she reached his side and kissed him gently.

"I shan't be long love." He spoke gently as she walked away and up the stairs of the manor.

When he finally arrived at their bedchamber, he found her sitting at her dressing table and tying her hair into a long plait. He smiled slightly at the beauty of his wife. Her long dark hair now reached the bottom of her back and her pale skin contrasted her white nightgown, giving her a slight glow. She was soon in bed and laying on her side waiting for him when he was dressed in his own sleeping pants. "Hello love." She smiled, turning onto her other side, so her back was against his chest when he climbed into the bed.

"Hello darling." He whispered, pulling the covers right over them. "Are you happy Lizzie?" Guy whispered in her ear as they lay in bed with her back against his chest. "Tell me that you will always be happy with me."

Elizabeth slowly turned over to face him. "I will always be happy especially with you." She turned back over to have her back against her chest. "Especially now."

"Why is that?" He whispered in her ear and kissed her exposed neck. Silently, Elizabeth held his hand and rested it over her stomach. "No!" Guy gasped as he held his hand against her stomach. It had been over a year since Daniel was born and at least 6 months since her miscarriage. "Are you sure?"

"I am." She laughed. "I have been sick every morning, my cycles have stopped and my appetite has changed dramatically." Laughing again.

"That is wonderful news." Laughing with joy with her as his thumb caressed her flat stomach. "I cannot wait to be with you throughout you having this child." Kissing her neck once more as the two revelled in the news of their unborn child.

_Five Months Later_

Elizabeth enjoyed being pregnant again but with Guy it was the opposite. She had the most strangest cravings: Tomatoes dipped in goat's milk and she also enjoyed eating mass amounts of grapes. But Guy also discovered that she had a horrid temper and he usually received the brunt of it. Now being her sixth month of her pregnancy, Elizabeth had been experiencing urges. In the middle of the day, she would search for Guy and the two would have intercourse mainly in the manor but a few times they would disappear into the forest or the meadows. He enjoyed this side of his wife during her pregnancy as she never initiated the sex but the pregnancy had made her erotic. But as her stomach expanded, it became more and more difficult for them to engage in such activities.

She had reached the middle of her sixth month when Guy found his wife on their bed with only a light sheet covering her naked body. Instantly, he began to grow hard at the sight of her lying there waiting for him. "I've been waiting for you." She smirked as she uncovered her naked body for him.

His eyes took in every inch of her skin; from the fullness of her breasts and the subtle roundness of her stomach. He gave a satisfied groan as he undressed, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor. "I can tell." He smirked as he climbed onto the bed, laying next to her. His hand ran over her stomach, up to her breasts, cupping one of them as he kissed her gently but she turned it into a passionate kiss. This pregnancy had caused her advances to be aggressive and lately she had been using her teeth to nip at his lower lip as she kissed him. Today was no different. Her teeth nipped at his bottom lip as her hand ran down his chiselled chest until she reached his hardness. This was new for Guy.

Her small hand wrapped around his member at the base and slowly began to move her hand up and down his hard member. "How does this feel?" She whispered hotly in his ear as she moved her hand faster.

"Oh Lizzie!" He groaned against her neck as she moved her hand quicker. "Oh Lizzie! Yes!" He moaned against her skin, sucking it softly. Lately the two would be in the usual position: Guy on top and Elizabeth under him but it was to be different especially with Elizabeth's round stomach. "Stop Lizzie." He gasped as her hand continued to move in a quick manner. Guy knew he would not last long if she continued in the manner. Elizabeth stopped and looked at him through hooded eyes. Her breaths came out in pants as she removed her hand from his hardened member. Her own arousal was caused by her actions on him. Biting her lower lip, she moved her hand back up his chest and pushed him onto his back. "What are you doing?" He asked in confusion.

"Something new." She said nervously as she moved to straddle him. "Will be more comfortable for us both." Running her hand over her delicately formed stomach. "Help me." She whispered as she hovered over his pelvis.

Guy ran his hand up her thigh to her hip, holding it gently. "Raise up slightly." Elizabeth raised up onto her knees, her hand still resting on her stomach. She glanced down and chuckled when she saw Guy's hand wrapped around his member, holding it and Elizabeth slowly pressed her sex against the tip of his hard member. She slowly sank onto his erect member, causing them both to groan at the contact between them. "Lizzie..." He moaned loudly, his hands gripping her hips, holding her down on him.

"Guy..." She groaned, her head leaning forward with her eyes closed as she adjusted to the new position. Slowly, Elizabeth opened her eyes and fixed them on Guy. He was watching her, his hands still gripped on her hips. Gently he guided her to slowly move on him. Soon the pair were making gentle love in the growing night and in a new position which they had never tried before.

Elizabeth's small cries filled the room as she moved herself quicker upon him. Guy's hands roamed her body as she lifted and lowered herself on him. He ran his hands up her legs, over her hips and gently massaged her full breasts in his hands, causing his wife to cry out in pleasure. All his troubles seem to disappear as soon as he was in the presence of this woman and they were completely gone, now they were in this position and Elizabeth was pleasuring herself with her own speed but pleasuring her husband by being in control.

"I'm close." Guy groaned as she moved quicker upon him. Her only reply was another small cry and throwing her head back exposing her sweaty throat to the cool night air. Guy wanted to sit up and wrap his arms around her but she was holding him down with her hands on his chest and her pregnant stomach would make it impossible for him to be very close to his wife. He gave a shuddering groan as he released inside her, holding her down on him by holding tightly onto her hips.

"Oh Guy!" She cried out loudly, her nails scratching down his chest as her body shook with her climax mixed with Guy's. Once the effects of the climaxes wore off, Elizabeth slowly and carefully climbed off Guy and lay next to him. Her breathing was ragged as she lay on her side, facing her husband. Her smile spread across her face as he ran his hand down her side and to her round stomach. "Thank you." She whispered gently as she moved close to him as she could, her hand resting on his naked chest.

"Thank you." He laughed loudly as he reached for the blankets and placed the material at their hips, so he could turn on his side and rest his hand on her bare stomach, feeling the tight skin and warmth protecting their child. "Sleep?" He whispered when he noticed her eyes slowly closing. "Sleep my love." Pulling the blankets up to their shoulders, keeping them warm from the cold night.

Elizabeth slept peacefully all night and in the morning she was greeted by a beautiful sensation. A small nudge in her abdomen. She sat up quickly with her hand on her stomach and her eyes wide with shock. She didn't care that the blanket fell to her waist and exposing her breasts to the cold morning air. "Ohhh!" She gasped in shock and surprise. "Guy.. Guy..." She nudged him awake. "Oh my!" She gasped again as she hit him gently on his arm until he woke up.

Guy slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes and watched his wife in confusion. "What is the matter?" Looking between her face and her hand, immediately thinking there was something wrong with the baby.

"Nothing." She reached over to him, grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach. "Wait." She whispered and they waited. The nudge came, tapping the palm of Guy's hand, making him gasp and laugh at the same time. "It started just now." She whispered as they waited for the next kick. "Such a healthy and happy baby." This was the first time their child had kicked. They had felt the baby's movements but never had the baby kicked and it was a delightful surprise for them both.

Guy nodded in agreement as he stroked the skin of her stomach. "I quite agree." He smiled and kissed her softly. "I am going to hate to say this now but I have to rise and go to Nottingham. You feel like a trip today?"

Elizabeth smiled and nodded. "I would love to join you. Shall we leave Daniel with a maid or shall we bring him with us?" Smiling gently as their child kicked Guy's palm once again, causing the couple to smile broadly. "Someone knows their father." Elizabeth smiled up at her husband as she rested her hand over his larger one as their child kicked one last time. "He or she is asleep." Elizabeth whispered gently.

"Yes bring Daniel. I think he will wish to see his Uncle Robin and Uncle Archer." Guy smiled as he bent down to Elizabeth's stomach and kissed it lovingly. "You can meet them properly too as your mother is behaving and resting a lot for you."

"Only because you have forced me to." Elizabeth laughed as she climbed out of their bed, walking shamelessly naked to her wardrobe. "It will not be like my pregnancy with Daniel. The majority of that pregnancy I was travelling to you and now I am resting in our home, not worrying whether or not I will reach you in time before our child is born." Pulling out a pale yellow dress. "This one?" Turning to face her naked husband, who lay on the bed watching her every movement. She held the dress to her naked form.

"Beautiful as always. Everything you wear is beautiful because you make it so." He gave her a wide grin and Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she began to dress for the day. "Lizzie, bring a few dresses to Nottingham. Robin has actually invited us to spend a few days in Nottingham."

Elizabeth was finally dressed in her long gown and she turned to face him, a look of confusion on her face. "What for?" Sitting at her vanity table and pulling a brush through her long hair.

"It is no use lying to you any longer." He stood up from the bed and moved to his own clothing, dressing as he spoke. "You remember the rebellions I was telling you about?" Elizabeth gave a silent nod as she stood up. "They are getting closer and Robin and I insist that you and Daniel stay in the castle until the rebellions are beaten."

"You're going to fight?" Her eyes wide with fear and shock. She stood still with her hands by her side and her gaze following Guy as he walked about the room. "Don't fight Guy. I couldn't bare it if you were hurt or killed. I wouldn't know what to do with myself."

"I won't fight unless I have to, Lizzie. I just want you and Daniel in the castle, where you are safe." Standing in front of her and holding both of her hands in his. "It may only be rumours but I don't want to take any chances." Kissing her swiftly but she pushed him away.

"Stop it Guy! What about the villagers? I can't leave them! My brother's family is in as much danger as I am. I cannot abandon them to be safe in a castle." The anger growing inside her. Guy noticed it and took a step back from her. He discovered that she had a nasty temper during her pregnancy and he was always on the receiving end of her temper bouts. "I will not leave them!" She spoke angrily with her hands on her hips.

"The rebels have not been attacking villages. They have been attacking supporters of King Richard and their families. Mainly the high authorities. Which is why I want you and Daniel and the baby safe inside Nottingham castle." Guy spoke sternly but gently as he took a step forward and placed his hand on her stomach, resting on the yellow material. "It is natural for me to want you safe." His voice was gentle and soothing for Elizabeth and her anger slowly disappeared as she realised the reasoning behind Guy's protectiveness. "All of you."

"Fine." She nodded slowly with her eyes closed. Opening them to fix them on Guy. "I will stay in Nottingham until it is safe again but only with the understanding that the villagers will be safe." Folding her arms over the top of her round stomach. "If you do not promise me that they will be safe, then I shall stay with them."

"Don't be so stubborn Lizzie!" Guy spoke sternly once again. "You will come to Nottingham with me and you will be safer there. The villagers will not be attacked. We have received word from other villages and the rebels only attacked the gentry. I promise you Lizzie that if you do not stay in Nottingham Castle until it is safe again, you will be hurt and I cannot bare to think what will happen to you, Daniel and the baby." Walking away from her and out of their chambers, slamming the door behind him.

Elizabeth gave a frustrated and angry sigh as he walked out. She understood that he was right. She wouldn't risk her life or the lives of her children. In frustration, she sat on the bed and absent-mindedly rubbed her large stomach. "Anything for you baby." She whispered to her sleeping child, stroking the mound gently.

* * *

Guy, Elizabeth and Daniel all travelled to Nottingham. Guy was nervous as they travelled through the forest. He feared the small family would be attacked and there was only a few guards and Guy to protect Elizabeth and Daniel. Thankfully, the family made it to Nottingham without any problem and were greeted by a grinning Robin. "Welcome! Wow! Lizzie, you've gotten fat!" He joked as he walked down the steps to greet them.

"You are heading for a slap Rich Boy!" Elizabeth glared at him as she stood close to Guy. "You maybe Sheriff of Nottingham but it doesn't mean that I am afraid of you." Holding Daniel's hand as he balanced to stay up. "So don't think I won't use violence against you."

Robin laughed loudly and Elizabeth joined in. "My my. Someone else has grown." Robin knelt on the ground and held his hands out to Daniel, who was shy and hid behind his mother's skirts. "Now what is this shyness? You most certainly don't get it from your parents." Looking up at Guy and Elizabeth before standing up. "Come inside." He smiled to them both and at Daniel, who was still hiding behind Elizabeth.

"Mama..." Daniel whispered and reached up towards her for her to carry him.

"Come here son." Guy spoke gently and held out his own hands to Daniel, who reluctantly went to his father. Daniel preferred to be in his mother's arms but he had noticed recently that his mother couldn't bend down to lift him from the floor if he fell. Daniel had noticed it was because of the big round thing under his mother's dress. "Mama, can't lift you up any more because of the baby." Guy lifted Daniel up and used his free hand to rest it on Elizabeth's stomach. "See." He spoke softly as he bent down a little for Daniel to rest his small, podgy hands on his mother's dress and he felt a small nudge under his hand. "That is your baby brother or baby sister." Daniel gave a small smile as Guy stood up straight and the three of them followed Robin into the heart of the castle.

* * *

Six days after they arrived at the castle, they all received news that Prince John's supporter rebels had reached Nottingham and were trying to encourage the people to fight against any of King Richard supporters but the villagers were loyal to Robin and refused. For weeks the rebels tried to get into the castle and force Robin to step down as Sheriff but no one was able to get very far into the castle.

10 weeks after he had arrived at the castle, Guy had been receiving reports that the people of Locksley were being threatened and he knew that he had to go to Locksley and stop the threats but that meant telling Elizabeth and he dreaded breaking the news to her. Her temper had increased exceedingly and she took it out on anybody but mainly Guy. She even made John step back in fear of her anger when she lashed out at him. "Lizzie..." Guy spoke gently as he entered their chambers as she had begun her confinement a few days before.

"Yes love?" She spoke gently as she sewed a patchwork blanket, sitting up in bed with the covers covering her legs.

Guy cautiously moved forward and sat next to her. "I need to go to Locksley." Elizabeth stopped her sewing and looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes. "The rebels have increased their attacks and have begun to attack the villagers. I'm going to Locksley with Tuck and Allan to aid them and drive the rebels out."

"Oh Guy!" Placing her needlework to the side and turned to face him slightly. "Why didn't you say sooner?" Placing her hand over his own and giving it a comforting squeeze. "You be careful. Come back to us safe." Her other hand rested on the large roundness of her stomach. "We need you back." She whispered softly as he leant forward and kissed her gently. "Come back safely my love." Tears fell down her cheeks slowly.

"I will my love. I will." He kissed her again. "Just rest. I shan't be too long. I will send you messages everyday. I promise." Whispering softly as he kissed her once again but slightly longer than the previous one. "I love you." He whispered close to her lips before standing up straight, still gripping her hand in his own.

Her own grip was tight around Guy's hand. "I love you." She finally let go of his hand and watched him leave. He left the room reluctantly, looking back at his crying wife before he left the room completely, closing the door behind him silently. Elizabeth broke down and wept into her hands.

* * *

Days went by and the castle received small messages from the fighting and the rebels were strong but Guy, Tuck and Allan with the soldiers seemed to be pushing them out of the village. Still the rebels fought hard. Robin tried to calm Elizabeth with the news but it stressed her more and more. Matilda had been sent from Locksley to help Elizabeth but the young woman was being stubborn and refusing help from Matilda.

"Elizabeth, you have to rest. It is close to your birthing time and if you and your baby are stressed then there shall be severe consequences for you both." Matilda tried to calm her down but Elizabeth paced her chambers and kept looking out of the window as she passed it.

"No. I won't rest until I know Guy is safe." Elizabeth spoke angrily towards Matilda and returned to pacing until she was too tired to be on her feet any longer, when she sat in a chair in front of the window.

"Lizzie!" Robin called as he rushed into her room with his weapons ready. "Guy is returning to the castle as the rebels seem to be moving in this direction. They know that many of the soldiers are fighting in Locksley so they have come here to attack us, especially you. I want you to barricade yourselves in here and don't open it unless it is myself or the others. Do not open it if it is any guards."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock as she stood up straight and stared at him as he moved from window to window. "Guy? He's safe?" Her hand resting on the top of her stomach. "Please tell me he is safe."

"He is safe and unharmed." Robin stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. "I promise you, my oldest friend, that he is safe and returning to you right this minute." Elizabeth gave a sigh of relief and a smile. As she sat down her maid moved into her chambers with Daniel sleeping in her arms. "Thank you Rose. Can you place him on the bed? He'll sleep perfectly there."

"Yes my Lady." She bobbed a curtsey and carefully placed the sleeping child on the bed. "Is there anything else you need, my Lady?"

"No thank you Rose. I would like you to stay here. You can help me keep Daniel calm if anything happens." Elizabeth smiled a little and looked up at Robin. "You be careful." Reaching out and holding his hand. "I will kill you myself if you get hurt." Raising an eyebrow at him and laughed nervously when he squeezed her hand back and knelt in front of her.

"Lizzie, I've loved you for so long. You are my best friend, my oldest friend. I don't know what I would do without you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and then leaned down to kiss her round stomach. "Keep my nephew and my niece or nephew safe in this room. There are two guards on the door but they are not allowed to enter the room." Robin explained to her and she nodded slowly. He reached into his pocket of his jerkin and held out a key to her. "Look the door from the inside. You have the only key." Again he kissed her forehead and left the room in a quick manner.

Matilda took the key from Elizabeth and proceeded to lock the door and put the key in a safe place. "There. Now Lady Gisborne." Turning to face her patient, walking towards her. "I think you need to get some rest." Holding her hands out to Elizabeth. "Let's get you into bed next to your son. You need to rest ." Elizabeth took Matilda's hands and pulled herself up from the seat and slowly walked to the bed, where her two year old son was sleeping peacefully with his thumb in his mouth. She lay next to him, on her side as the baby liked to press against her spine if she lay flat on her back. "Now sleep." Matilda said forcefully to Elizabeth as she moved back and sat in Elizabeth's previous seat and began ripping sheets into rags, ready for Elizabeth's birthing time.

Elizabeth had only been asleep for a few hours when the fighting began. She was in a deep sleep but the sounds of her son crying woke her up. "Shhhh..." She tried to calm him but the loud shouts and screams were scaring the young child. She tried everything but he wasn't calming down. "Come on Daniel. Rest for Mama. Uncle Robin is protecting us. He's fighting the bad men for us." Daniel continued to sob against her, trying to be closer to his mother but he couldn't because of her stomach. She looked up at Matilda and Rose, who were trying to help Elizabeth to calm her son. "Rose, take him into the side room. He shouldn't be able to hear much of the fighting in there."

"Yes my Lady." She nodded and reached forward and took the crying child from the bed and moved into the side room, where his cries lessened.

"I hope everything will be all right." Elizabeth sighed heavily and in fear as she sat up on the bed and gingerly climbed out with the help of Matilda. "I'm scared." She whispered softly and walked to the window. Upon looking out she gasped in shock at the sight of the fighting, smoke billowed from places. "Oh the people!" Elizabeth gasped in shock as she heard the screaming and shouting. "Ohhhh!" She let out a frightened moan, her hand gripped onto her dress over her stomach. "Matilda..." Elizabeth whispered before giving out a small cry. "It is time." Looking down at her skirts and seeing the dampness on them. Her waters had broken, signalling the birthing time for Elizabeth.

"Finally." Matilda said in relief and began to undo Elizabeth's gown, pulling it off and leaving it resting on a chair. She helped her to the bed, laying her down and began pressing against her stomach. "Right way up." Mumbling to herself and began checking Elizabeth's cervix. "Hmmm... Might be a few hours before the child arrives." Elizabeth gave a groan when the older woman said this to her. "Oh stop your fussing."

Elizabeth turned onto her side and gave a pained moan as she was hit by a contraction. "I want Guy!" She moaned again as Matilda placed a cool, damp cloth on her forehead.

"You just concentrate on giving birth, my Lady. That husband of yours is busy fighting for the freedom of the people." Matilda sat next to her, holding Elizabeth's hand as she groaned in pain once again. "Let's get you up and walking, it should speed up the process." Putting an arm around Elizabeth and helping her to sit up. The two were soon walking around the room, stopping when Elizabeth was hit with a contraction. "Good girl." Matilda encouraged her as they continued to walk.

Crashes and fights were heard close to the chambers, frightening Elizabeth, who was close to actually pushing her child into the world. Her cries could be heard from the outside as men began to hit the door. "Open up! Open up this door!" They shouted but the two women ignored the calls as they knew that they would only open the door if it were Robin on the other side. There were soon repeated pounds against the door. Pounds from something heavy. "Get this door open! It must be Gisborne's wife in there."

"Go away... Go away..." Elizabeth moaned. "Make them go away." She moaned again as Matilda examined her once again. "Please... Make them go away!"

"I can't now. It is time to start pushing." Matilda announced to her. "Bare down at the height of the pain." Elizabeth felt a pain begin and she began to push, crying out at the pain of bringing a child into the world. The pounding continued on the door. "GO AWAY!" Matilda screamed at them. "I have a woman giving birth in here!"

The pounds continued as did Elizabeth's pains and her pushing her child into the world. They broke through the door and made their way inside to see Elizabeth crying out in pain and Matilda with her hands under Elizabeth's skirts. "Get out!" Elizabeth screamed at them with anger. "Get out or so help you!"

The men sneered and stood in the doorway as the leader moved forward. "As soon as you are finished we will take the child and you as our hostages. Gisborne will pay a pretty price for his wife and newborn child to be returned to him alive." Elizabeth looked at him in shock but gave a moan of pain as she began to push again.

"You most certainly will not take them." An angry gruff voice came from behind them. John moved forward along with Archer and Robin. As soon as John finished speaking, the three men began their battle with the many rebels, who had forced themselves into Elizabeth's chambers.

"Nearly! Nearly!" Matilda said in triumph as Elizabeth continued to bring her newborn child into the world. Robin stood beside Elizabeth and protected her from any attacks. "Keep pushing! One last big push!" Matilda called to Elizabeth as the former outlaws fought to protect the women. Elizabeth let out a cry of relief as the last effort to bring her baby into the world was successful. "A boy! Another boy for you." Matilda cleaned the wailing child, cut the cord, which held him to his mother. Carefully she wrapped the still wailing child and placed him on his mother's chest. "Congratulations." Matilda smiled widely at the exhausted woman and helped her deliver the afterbirth.

The rebels in the room were defeated and the three men stood in shock and awe at the newborn child, who was beginning to quieten in his mothers arms. "Oh my darling." Elizabeth cooed as she kissed the top of his head. "Thank you all." Looking up at the three men. "Thank you so much." Before she could say another word, Guy, Allan, Tuck and Will rushed into the room. "Guy.." She whispered and smiled to her husband, who dropped his sword in shock at the sight of his wife holding his silent child. "We have another son."

Guy let out a nervous laugh as he moved forward and sat next to her. "Oh my Lizzie." He whispered as he leant forward and kissed her gently. "Well done my darling." Looking down at their sleeping son. "He is wonderful. Another son." He looked around for his first born son. "Where is Daniel?"

"Side room. He was frightened of the fighting and the noises." Elizabeth smiled gently, exhaustion in her eyes. "He is safe." Smiling still as Archer moved into the side room and returned with his sleeping nephew in his embrace. "See." Elizabeth grinned as she held her second son against her chest. "Would you like to hold him?" Guy nodded slowly and nervously as Elizabeth handed Guy their son. Guy held him carefully, staring down at the sleeping child in complete awe. "Robin, thank you. For protecting us. You too John and Archer." Giving them both a smile as Matilda helped her from the bed and led her into the side chamber.

"Congratulations brother." Archer smiled and tapped Guy on the shoulder gently as to not wake the newborn nor Daniel, who was still asleep in his arm. "Though the baby does look a little like me." He joked, causing Guy to glare at him. "Joking!" He laughed quietly. "But we are related, so there could be some similarities between uncle and nephew." Smirking more as Guy stood up to let the maid change the bedding. "Congratulations."

The other men gave their congratulations and left Guy and Archer alone with Robin and the children. "The rebels have fled. The castle should be safe but we have to be careful and be on guard at all times." Robin spoke as he stood next to the window. Guards came into the room and pulled the bodies out and any who survived were taken to the dungeons. "I assume you will be staying here until Locksley is safe and Lizzie has recovered?" Robin turned to face Guy but he was saying nothing, he was only looking down at his son in his arms. Robin gave a chuckle and turned his attention to the outside world.

Elizabeth was soon back, dressed in a clean nightgown and helped into bed by Matilda. "Awww, you all miss me?" She chuckled but winced as she moved into a comfortable position. "Of course you did." Laughing lightly as Guy sat next to her again and kissed her gently and lovingly. "Do you have a name?" Elizabeth whispered softly as she cupped her child's head, which had a small tuft of black hair on top.

"I do. He was protected by the best man I have ever known and I think we should honour him by naming our son after him. Shall we call him Robin? A strong name for our strong son after his strong uncle." Guy smiled as Robin looked at them in shock and slowly walked towards him. "Also to name Archer and John as his Godfathers." Archer smiled broadly and stepped beside his brother, who was still looking at the couple in shock.

"I think it is the most perfect idea." Elizabeth smiled at them all before resting her eyes on her sleeping son.

* * *

The rebellions soon died down and the peace of Nottingham and the outlying villages was soon returned. There was a big celebration for the defeat of the rebellions and for the birth of Sir Guy of Gisborne's and Lady Gisborne's second son. The feast took place in the middle of Locksley, where all the villages were invited to the feast, which was prepared by Guy's servants. Robin doted upon his namesake and enjoyed the fact of the child being named after him because he protected Elizabeth from being killed or taken.

Archer, on the other hand, was complaining as he helped in protecting Elizabeth and demanded that Guy and Elizabeth name their next son after him but the couple laughed and shook their heads as Archer's name was unique to him and him only.

The area of Nottingham, Locksley, Clun, Rochdale and the many other villages lived in peace for many years. Tragedies struck families but no tragedy struck hard on the entire villages until the day Elizabeth Gisborne died bringing her third child into the world.

* * *

**A/N: Well? You like it? I didn't mean for it to be so long but my muse wanted me to keep writing. Let me know what you think if you have reached the end. Open to all to review.**


End file.
